


Индийский чай

by Lomi



Category: Jeeves & Wooster
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 15:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14240463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lomi/pseuds/Lomi





	Индийский чай

– Что ж, Дживс, – Агата Грегсон отставила в сторону руку в кожаной перчатке с небрежно зажатым в пальцах мундштуком. По комнате разливался резкий пряный аромат табака – колониального, крепкого и злого. За годы, проведенные на службе у мистера Вустера, Дживс не раз видел, как она глубоко затягивалась модной индийской сигаретой, едва заметно морщилась, но никогда не изменяла ни этой своей привычке, ни сорту табака.

– И будь добр, не отвлекайся, когда я с тобой разговариваю, – сурово одернула она, поймав его откровенно отсутствующий взгляд. – Мой племянник плохо на тебя влияет.

– Простите, миссис Грегсон, – Дживс послушно склонил голову, постаравшись не расслаблять мышцы спины и шеи. Своей камердинерской осанкой он по праву гордился.

– Но ты влияешь на него гораздо хуже, – продолжала Агата Грегсон. – Ты кичишься своей изворотливостью и послужным списком. Что ж, репутация у тебя и впрямь впечатляющая, но я не Берти и не один из его итонских раздолбаев-приятелей, я умею слушать, читать между строк и делать выводы.

Она замолчала и вновь затянулась сигаретой. Дживс со своего места слышал, с каким свистящим хрипом воздух вошел в ее легкие, и как тяжело она выдохнула сизый дым. 

– Разумеется, миссис Грегсон, – сказал он, чтобы заполнить тягостную паузу. 

– Я знаю, кто ты, – ее светлые глаза, похожие на маленькие злые сверла, впились в его лицо. Дживс невозмутимо смотрел в произвольно выбранную точку чуть выше ее правого плеча. 

– Я говорила с Берти. Он, конечно, недалекий простак, но в этом есть и хорошая сторона – он не способен мне врать. Поэтому я уверена, что ему ничего не известно о тебе и той мерзости, что ты собой представляешь.

– В самом деле, миссис Грегсон.

– Не перебивай меня! – она слегка кашлянула, прикрыв рот рукой в траурно-черной перчатке, и потянулась за стаканом воды. Слуг она, видимо, отослала еще до того, как впустить Дживса - в точности, как он и предполагал, получив от нее приглашение на приватную беседу с припиской, требующей полнейшей конфиденциальности. – Я хочу, чтобы ты немедленно исчез из его жизни без всяких объяснений и проволочек. Не возвращайся на Беркли-сквер, не попадайся на глаза никому из наших знакомых, уничтожь все упоминания о себе в вашем камердинерском клубе. Сделай вид, что тебя никогда не было, и тогда я тоже забуду, что ты когда-либо существовал на этой земле и дышал одним воздухом с моим племянником. 

Дживсу позволил себе приподнять уголок губ. Он не ошибся в ней. Старая аристократия, которая так гордится своим незапятнанным именем, сделает все, чтобы даже тень подозрения в какой-либо сомнительной истории не легла на их род и семью. Эти стремления Агаты Грегсон он одобрял и разделял всей душой, и они отвечали его планам как нельзя лучше.

– Конечно, мадам, – он вновь склонил голову, думая о свертке, который оставил внизу, под лестницей. 

Когда он вновь выпрямил шею и взглянул миссис Грегсон прямо в глаза, то увидел, как что-то неуловимо меняется в их студенистой светлой глубине. Возмущение. Недоумение. И, наконец, страх. Тогда он улыбнулся, уже не скрываясь. Агата Грегсон оказалась по-настоящему умной женщиной.

 

***

Берти Вустер просунул голову в дверь кухни, сияя беззаботной улыбкой. 

– Приветики, Дживс.

Дживс, сортировавший покупки, тут же встал со стула.

– Сэр?

– Нет-нет, сиди, – замахал руками мистер Вустер, и Дживс едва удержал на лице обычное строгое выражение. Искреннюю непосредственность своего молодого господина он находил очаровательной. – Я просто так зашел… знаешь, поболтать о том-о сем.

Усевшись на стул, Берти принялся вертеть головой, обозревая царство кастрюль и сковородок, словно видел его впервые. Дживс молча вернулся к своему занятию, ожидая продолжения. Долго ждать ему не пришлось.

– Слушай, Дживс. Тут такая странная штука… помнишь, я тебе на днях говорил про тетю Агату? Ну, она еще подкараулила меня в «Трутнях», сцапала и потащила в свое логово. Честное слово, Дживс, я так и не понял, чего от меня на этот раз хотела старая дракониха, хотя обычно понять ее несложно.

Дживс сочувственно поднял бровь. Берти Вустер вздохнул и взлохматил волосы на макушке. 

– Я еще подумал, что ты теряешь хватку, наотрез отказавшись немедленно бежать за билетами на ближайший пароход в Нью-Йорк. Ну, просто когда престарелая родственница вдруг начинает говорить загадками и пугать какими-то карами небесными, поневоле начинаешь нервничать, верно?

– Безусловно, сэр.

– Да, вот только вот какая штука… я-то думал, что придется пуститься в бега или хотя бы залечь на дно, пока она кружит рядом, но, кажется, на дно залегла как раз тетя Агата.

– Сэр?

– В общем, она куда-то подевалась, – мистер Вустер нахмурился, и Дживс едва заметно дернул щекой – такое выражение лица молодому господину совсем не шло. – Уже два дня ни слуху, ни духу. Я, конечно, как ты понимаешь, не то чтобы организовывал поисковую экспедицию, но… Обычно она от меня так легко не отцепляется, да и никто из трутней ее не видел, не говоря уже о Гонории Глоссоп, с которой они обычно не разлей вода, стоит только тете нагрянуть в старую-добрую метрополию. Гонория мне только что все уши прожужжала по телефону, не знаю ли я, где моя милая тетушка, они, мол, собирались встретиться за обедом, а она почему-то не явилась… Кстати, о Гонории. Я говорил тебе, что она недавно столкнулась с Таппи, и он…

Дживс позволил себе дальше не вслушиваться. Закончив с сортировкой покупок, он деловито достал из шкафчика заварочный чайник и несколько бумажных пакетиков с измельченными чайными листьями. Речь Берти Вустера, вновь зазвучавшая с привычной жизнерадостностью, окутывала его музыкой беззаботной легкости того счастливого свойства, которое дается только тем, кто искренне любит жизнь и не ожидает от нее подвоха.

– … а он, как обычно, повел себя как распоследний болван. Гонория, правда, тоже хороша, ну ты же ее знаешь, – закончил свой рассказ Берти Вустер и неловко поднялся на ноги. – Ладно, не буду тебе мешать, старина.

Дживс бросил щепотку чайных листьев в чайник и потянулся за полотенцем. Уже у двери Берти Вустер обернулся, и Дживс вновь увидел то самое озадаченное выражение, так не шедшее его подвижному живому лицу. Берти нахмурился, его лоб прочертила некрасивая и неуместная складка.

– Сэр?

Берти еще раз глубоко вдохнул, смешно наморщил нос и чихнул.

– Ничего, Дживс, просто… показалось, что пахнет чем-то знакомым. Как-то… все это странно.

В его голубых глазах мелькнуло что-то тревожное, и Дживс вспомнил похожий взгляд, застывший в других светлых глазах. Он улыбнулся уголком рта.

– Это индийский чай, сэр. Вы нечасто пробуете этот конкретный сорт.

– Да? Ну… ладненько. Хорошо, Дживс.

Берти улыбнулся ему и скрылся за дверью. Дживс в свою очередь глубоко вздохнул, открыл шкафчик и долго смотрел на неприметный бумажный пакетик, затерявшийся среди таких же пакетиков с чаем, приправами и специями. Резкий запах индийского табака стал сильнее. Дживс улыбнулся – открыто и не таясь. Мистеру Вустеру больше не придется беспокоиться о мелких, но досадных неприятностях – он, Реджинальд Дживс, об этом позаботится.


End file.
